1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediary apparatus which is connected to an image processing apparatus and a server unit via networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic-data storage service, which enables to store electronic data in a database provided by a service provider on a network, is in widespread use. For instance, Picasa (registered trademark) web album is an example of such electronic-data storage service. Each of a large number of electronic-data storage services has its own Application Program Interface (hereinafter referred to as “API”) which is released by the service provider. By using these APIs which have been released, it is possible to upload to the electronic-data storage service and to download from the electronic-data storage service. Moreover, by using these APIs which have been released, it is possible to associate tag information specified by a user with electronic data which has been uploaded to the electronic-data storage service.